the 100 word challenge, well, my go at it anyway
by pucky-ucky-wucky-bucky
Summary: my turn at the 100 word challenge. im gonna try to do it in order, might not work though. hope its good. : . please read and review. it will be centred around puck and sabrina not sure when they'll get together but it will come. rated T just to be safe.
1. dream

My go at the 100 word challenge

1. Dream

Sabrina's P.O.V

I looked around the clearing; I didn't know where I was, though it seemed vaguely familiar, so I started walking to the other side. The thing was I didn't seem to be getting any closer. I kept walking for what seemed like hours, and then broke into a run. It was irritating beyond belief; I was still exactly where I was at the beginning.

Suddenly a gaping hole appeared in front of me, I tried to stop but I was to slow. I fell in to the black pit and tumbled down for what seemed like forever, and then suddenly it stopped. I was suspended in a big black nothingness. And it scared me, I was absolutely terrified. I don't know why, I didn't think I was afraid of the dark, no that definitely wasn't it. But then what was?

I lay there on my back floating, silent and afraid, I could feel another presence. Like someone was lurking in that unbreakable darkness, watching me, waiting for the right time to pounce. Silently I sat up, awaiting my fate. But isn't this supposed to be when someone sweeps in and saves me, hopefully puck?

No, wait, wait, and wait once more. That's not right, I don't want puck to be the one who saves me. That was when the little voice in my head decided to chip in, _yes you do!_ So naturally I fought back, no I don't, I don't _care _who saves me, _no, but you'd prefer it to be puck. _No I don't, that's riddi… my little mental argument trailed off when I felt something brush against my back.

I stiffened, then it happened again, I slowly turned around and looked at the thing behind me. All I could see was a cluster of giant glowing eyes, and then the light flicked on. Needless to say, when I saw the giant hairy tarantula in front of me, I immediately thought of Harry potter. No, that's a lie. What I actually did was scream bloody Murder. Everything started shaking suddenly, like it was in the middle of an earth quake. Then everything started falling apart, the giant spider in front of me crumbled to dust. Then I woke up.

Puck's P.O.V

I was on the way to the kitchen when I heard her scream; it was a blood-curdling, ear-piercing scream like she was being tortured in the worst possible way. So naturally I turned around and ran to the room from which it was coming, I burst through the door to see Sabrina, writhing around on her bed, screaming her bloody head off.

I was a bit worried about getting hit by one of her flailing arms or legs, so sat next to her and pinned all of them to the bed. I sat there for a while trying to figure out how to wake her up, then I finally figured out that shaking might work (I admit, it took a while, but no one was there to help me, they would sleep through a bomb scare, I swear.) so I shook her as hard as I could, which was probably a bit _to_ hard, but it worked at least, and she woke up.

As soon as her eyes opened, she burst into tears, and I figured I should probably unpin her arms and legs. Bad idea, as soon as I let her go she noticed me there and her hysterics increased … a lot. I was completely out of my depth, if there is _one_ thing I cant deal with it's crying people … especially girls … _especially Sabrina Grimm_. I mean, she's not that sort of person, she never shows her feelings. Well, not to me anyway. So, naturally I just sat there, waiting for her to calm down. Lets just say it took a while.


	2. make up

2. Make-up

Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror, what she saw was not nice. She'd been up most of the night after her dream, unable to sleep even when she'd finished crying. The result was blood-shot eyes with big bags underneath them. Not a good look. She sighed to herself, "It's not to-o bad" she said to herself, but even to herself it didn't sound convincing.

Then just to make matters worse puck walked in, "you coming or not, Brina. Cause we aren't gonna wait forever." She turned around grumpily, "of course I'm coming, you dolt. It's a _family_ picnic. I don't have a choice." He just looked at her "and what type of look are you going for?" she just growled at him. At least he wasn't asking what she'd been crying about last night, I mean, she couldn't tell him she had arachnophobia, he would torment her forever.

"So, what were you crying about last night?" she sighed, thought of the devil "nothing." Puck just rolled his eyes, "yeah, cause you _always_ bawl your eyes out in front of me, don't you?" he said sarcastically. "It was just a dream. Gosh, why do you even care?" Sabrina was getting annoyed, why she was crying was none of his business. Puck just looked at her sadly and walked out of the room.

Sabrina watched him go in surprise, she had expected him to pester her forever, but he hadn't she shrugged and looked back at the mirror. Then she got it, she knew what to use. MAKEUP!


	3. dye

3. Dye

Pucks P.O.V

I slowly walked down stairs, Sabrina was so harsh sometimes. All I was trying to do was help and she pushed me away, as per usual. I was the one that woke her up from her nightmare, I even stayed with her after when she was crying, I'd done so much for her in the past, I mean, I'd nearly died for her. But she didn't seem to care, nobody seemed to care. I sighed, I do that a lot actually, I never had much to sigh about till _she_ came; now I do it all the time. Do you reckon it's a sickness? Cause if you sigh once it just seems to happen more and more, until one day I'll sigh after everything I say. Well, maybe not. But it's nice to get my mind off Sabrina. I know what I'll do; I need to prank her, a big prank, that'll make her get really angry at me.

Ah ha, got it.

Sabrina's P.O.V

Puck seemed really distracted through the whole of the picnic. I mean it might have been because he was shoveling food into his mouth most of the time, but when he wasn't he had a really strange look on his face, well its strange when you see it on him. He looked _thoughtful_, odd isn't it? The only times I see that look on his face is when … bugger, he's planning a prank. He's planning a bad prank. One that will make me look even more demented than I do now? Though, I don't know if that's actually possible. The makeup was a disaster; I should've got briar to help me. Oh well, maybe next time.

Pucks P.O.V

Well, that was boring. But I've gotten everything I need for the prank, it's all set, now all I have to do is wait, which to be honest, is _not _something I'm particularly good at. Well it will be worth it, I just have to wait for her to take a drink.

_Finally_, like, five hours later (actually only about 20 minutes later, but you know what I mean) she drunk the water, I mean doesn't she get thirsty, ever? Anyway, she's gone up to her room at last and now I am going to mine, I just need my special stuff for the prank, then ill be out of there for, maybe, an hour? I went to Sabrina's room and found in a chair asleep, perfect, it worked. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up into the bathroom, where there was little cardboard box, with a picture of some ladies head with bright blue hair. The little writing at the bottom of the box read: PERMANENT.

I was right, it took me about an hour to dye her hair, leave it to stain and rinse it, all in all I thought I did a pretty damn good job, I hate to say this (well, that's what I tell myself) but, the blue hair suited her. And no I'm not joking, but knowing her, she'll think it looks horrible … Daphne will like it though. I carried her back to her room and tucked her into her bed, I won't wake her up, it can be a surprise in the morning.

Sabrina's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound's of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen, I got up and left my hair in the pony tail from the day before, it's not like I'm going anywhere. Walking down the stairs the noise became louder and louder, so when I got into the kitchen and saw puck and Daphne having a fight with nearly every single kitchen utensil possible, (except for the sharp ones) I naturally screamed at them to shut up.

As soon as they heard me they froze and turned slowly towards me, their eyes were like, popping out of their heads. Then, they both burst out laughing at exactly the same time "nice hair bluey!" that was puck. Don't know why he said bluey, maybe I misheard him saying phooey, through the gales of laughter, yeah, that'd be it. But I'm not sure what's wrong with my hair. Maybe the pony tail's poofed up? Anyway I think I should go check, so I turned on my heel and stomped angrily up the stairs and into my bedroom, pulling my long hair out in the process.

As soon as I got into my room I went of to my mirror, I finally got the stupid hair tie out, and looked into it. Then, I screamed. No, I seriously screamed, really loudly "MY HAIR!!!!!!!" then "PUUUUUUCK. YOU. ARE. DEAD!" of course I woke granny up with that and she rushed into the room "Sabrina are you o…" she trailed of when she saw my beautiful freaking blue hair "uh, Sabrina, why is your hair blue?" "ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID? IT WAS PUCK!" she nodded "ah, yes of course. Well maybe we should go ask puck how many washes it was?" I thought it sounded a bit non-violent, but, you know I was going down anyway.


	4. pretty

4. Pretty

Pucks P.O.V

"PUUUUUUUUUUCK, GET IN HERE _RIGHT _NOW." I walked warily into the room, this is the bit where I get scared, not really scared, just, a little bit scared, I mean it's not like Sabrina would do anything _really _drastic to me … would she? "Yes Sabrina?" she glared at me, ahh I do like seeing that look on her face, knowing I'm the one who put it there. "My hair puck. You did this, now tell me, how many washes." She was speaking in a forced calm voice, which naturally made me even more nervous. "Uhhh, I think it was permanent, yeah that's what it said on the box, permanent."

I watched her face twist with rage, arranging a calm calculating look on my own. Then she exploded "PERMANENT! ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME? MY HAIR WILL BE BLUE UNTIL IT GROWS OUT?" I shook my head "nope." She looked at me confused "but you said it was permanent." I ignored her comment "it'll go green after a while." "GREEN!" ah; she's such a lovely, agreeable girl… not. "Hey ugly," for some reason she got angrier when I said that, but her yelling was getting really annoying so I continued anyway "shut up." she huffed and stomped out of the room. Well, what can I do, such a temper must be left to mellow. Before being provoked again.

Sabrina's P.O.V

I am so angry, blue was bad enough, but green! This day could not get any worse, I mean; I would really like it if we could not fight, you know, be those things people call friends. But, of course, that would be impossible wouldn't it? Because I'm so ugly and stupid I'm not good enough to be friends with royalty like him. Ugh, he makes me so angry sometimes even sarcasm doesn't help.

But I need to do something, retaliate to his stupid prank. Or I could just leave it, adapt to my new hair? That would throw him off, that will give me time to think of a _really _good prank. Ahh, how smart you are Sabrina Grimm.

Pucks P.O.V

I must admit, when Sabrina came down stairs, happy as Larry, I thought something was up, she smiled at me and walked to the kitchen cupboard. She took out a pair of scissors smiled at me again, and walked back upstairs. She smiled at me, that's what confused me most, she was screaming at me a couple of minutes ago, maybe she's decided she like's the hair? I hope so, cause then I will have got the reaction _and_ she might not feel the need to blow me into oblivion. Keep dreaming puck, of _course _she'll prank me back, this is Sabrina we're talking about, I mean, bloody hell, she never goes down without a fight. But maybe it won't be so bad, just a little prank… or maybe she'll dye _my _hair, wouldn't that be odd. But it would never wash out because I never wash my hair. Oh well, it's all in the luck of the draw I guess.

I sat in the kitchen for about an hour before marshmallow came down; I was eating some sparkly orange cone shaped thing that the old lady had cooked the night before. When Daphne saw me she ripped the top of my cone off and shoved it into her mouth, "Oi! What do you think you're doing? The tip is the best bit." I know I'm whining, but seriously "get your own cone" Daphne rolled her eyes and swallowed her mouthful "gosh, get over it puck. Have you done anything to Sabrina … apart from dye her hair? Cause she isn't coming out of her room."

Man, why does everyone always assume I've done something when she refuses to socialize, "nope, last time I saw her she was all happy and smiling, she even smiled at _me_." Daphne's brow furrowed "hmm, what was she doing? Did she take anything?" I thought back, what was it she took again? Scissors! That's right "scissors." I said happily, "don't know why she wanted them, probably a prank of some sort." Little marshmallow was really frowning now, probably worried about her sister with the scissors, Sabrina might break them. "Hey, don't worry marshmallow. Your sis will be fine, go hang with red or something. She'll come out when she's ready." Daph nodded at me and skipped up the stairs. Thank god that's over, I hate having to reassure people. I need to go relax in my room, yeah, that's a good idea.

I was lying on my trampoline when there was a knock on the door; "come in!" I looked toward the door and saw Sabrina coming up the path, only she looked different. She was wearing purple skinny-leg jeans, a black singlet top and a pair of green hi-top converse. Over the top she had a puffy black jacket which was unzipped with the hood down. But the most different thing was her hair; she had cut it. Gone were the waist length locks, now it was down to her shoulders and layered, the ends were zigzagged and kinda spiky, and it was absolutely straight. She looked _awesome_, after a while I realized I was starring at her and she looked a little uncomfortable so I blinked a few times and grinned at her, "what is it Grimm?" she raised her eyebrows mockingly "uh, it's dinner time stupid, granny's been calling out for ages" I immediately unfurled my wings and flew to the door, man was I starving. But when I reached it I turned back to her, she was walking down the path slowly, not bothering to catch up, I called out to her "by the way Sabrina, you look really pretty" then zoomed out of the room.


	5. temper

5. Temper

Sabrina's P.O.V

I froze, I must have misheard, Puckwould _never _say that I'm pretty, like seriously, never. But that's what I heard _'by the way Sabrina, you look really pretty'_ that is what I call strange, I mean, it was so not the reaction I thought I would get. I was more thinking a sort of _'AHH what the hell have you done to yourself Grimm, you look even uglier than before'._ Not that I looked _pretty_. I realized that I wasn't moving, and decided that I should probably go down to dinner; they might think puck has hung me over a giant pot of goop or something.

When I got downstairs everyone was sitting there waiting for me, I apologized and sat down in the only empty seat, which just happened to be directly across from puck. Everyone was staring at me except for Puck, who seemed to be highly interested in his teaspoon. They had all been shocked at my appearance when I went and showed them, everyone that is, except for Daphne. She thought it was, as she put it; bloody-freaking awsomated. It's nice to be complemented.

Normally I am in a bad mood after one of Puck's pranks; my temper is very easily sparked. But right now I feel all happy and bubbly; I even managed to eat whole serving of one of granny's odd dishes. I don't know why I'm so happy, I mean, I have blue hair for goodness sake. But I like the change, I'm not the same old Sabrina Grimm anymore, maybe people will notice me more. This was when that stupid little voice in my head decided to but in again _you're just happy because Puck said you were pretty_. Yeah right, I do not like him. S_uuuure you don't, you keep thinking that. _You are so freaking annoying, you know that? Get it into your head, I. do. Not. Like. Puck. _Your head is my head_ _buddy, and you'll thank me one day. _Oh go away. O_keydoke, but give the boy a chance._

When I finished arguing with myself, I wasn't so happy anymore. Stupid conscience, wrecking my high, it's such a party pooper. I finished my dinner and hopped up out of my chair, "see ya people, I'm gonna have a shower, 'kay?" they all nodded at me except for puck who was still interested in the teaspoon. I mean, seriously, how interesting can a teaspoon be?

Puck's P.O.V

I cannot believe I actually said it out loud, it was a sort of … spur of the moment thing, you know? It just sorta came out. Like, uh, _major _embarrassment. I hardly even looked at her at dinner, when I knew she wasn't watching me I snuck a glance in her direction and she looked all happy. Which is strange, cause, you know, she has that crazy temper of hers. Like seriously crazy temper. I mean one minute she's screaming at me, next minute she's smiling at me. I thought she might be grumpy again by now, but, well, she's not. Obviously.

Wow, like serious wow, like capital letter wow. She ate her dinner, a whole plate of it! That is a BIG shocker, no doubt when she get's back from her *shudder* shower, she'll be malfunctioning cause her body isn't used to having so much food in it. Or maybe she'll explode! Now _that_ would be interesting, don't you think?

Once I finished my fifth plate of food I went into the living room to watch TV. I love _the Simpson's, _granted, Bart's pranks aren't nearly as good as mine, but, then again, not many peoples are. You've gotta be lucky to get a brain like mine. It was the middle of that episode of the Simpson's where homer goes back in time with the toaster and accidentally changes everything in the future, when Sabrina came in, she was in the same outfit as before except she had a black beret on. She sat on the couch next to me and grabbed the remote, she changed the channel to some stupid soapie, did I mention that I _hate _soapies. They are terrible. She sat there laughing at the lamest things gasping at equally lame things and screaming at the lamest, so I let her watch it. I thought she might want to be alone for her lame-fest, so I got up to go annoy Daphne.

Sabrina's P.O.V

When I went into the living room puck was already there, watching the Simpson's, as per usual. I actually like the Simpson's but I wanted to annoy him just a bit, so I sat down next to him and changed the channel. I just happened to land on a soapie. Great. I absolutely detest them, they are unbelievably lame and stupid but I wasn't going to give puck the satisfaction of _me _changing it back to the Simpson's, so I left it, laughing, screaming and gasping at all the lamest parts.

To my surprise he didn't even try to change it back, bugger, I _really _didn't want to have to watch the rest of the soapie. Then he got up and headed to the door, that was when I realized that he had discarded his hoodie, he was wearing jeans and a tight black t-shirt, which looked really good, I mean, I just realized that I never really looked at him properly, normally I was shouting at him or he had his hoodie on … or I'm just refusing to look at him in general. I suddenly felt all bubbly and optimistic so when he was just about at the door I stood up and called out his name, walking over to him "hey puck." he looked at me in surprise "you don't look so bad yourself." Then I brushed past him and walked purposefully up the stairs and into my room. What an odd temper I have.


	6. iPod

6. IPod

Sabrina's P.O.V

I got into my room and stood in front of my mirror thinking about what I'd just said; well it was true wasn't it? I did think he was good looking. NOOO, gross, I did not just say that, he is completely _not _good looking … well, maybe just a little. But that doesn't mean I like him, it just means I don't think he's ugly, right? Ugh, this is to confusing, I hate confusing myself; it's such a waste of time, I need to distract myself.

I looked around the room for something to do, and I found it, my iPod. It was one of my more treasured possessions; I could completely escape my own life and drift into the songs that I listened to. Plus, it's green. And for your information, green is like the best colour in the world, well, to me anyway. So I put in my headphones and put my iPod on shuffle, the first song that came on was f*ck you by Lily Allen, I really like that song so I started singing along to it.

I don't think I'm a very good singer, I don't think I'm a very good dancer and I don't think I'm very good looking, but none of that matters when you're in a room by your self, so I started singing along to it. I didn't _think _I was singing very loud, but when puck burst through the door I changed my mind, he was probably here to tell me my singing was horrible and to shut up but in all honesty I couldn't care less so I continued singing;

_You say, you think we need to go to war,_

_Well you're already in one,_

'_Cause there's people like you that need to get slew,_

_No one wants your opinion,_

He looked at me questioningly, "uh, you don't want my opinion? Why?" at that I started giggling, and then got the hiccups, "it's a, hic, song, hic, I wasn't actu, hic, ally saying, hic, it to you, hic." Then I went into a fully blown coughing fit, I think I choked on a hiccup, if that's possible. Naturally puck was looking at me like I was mental, well, wouldn't you? The problem was he didn't seem to notice I was finding it kinda hard to breath, what with the coughing, hiccuping and giggling. Well he didn't notice till I sunk to the floor all light headed and dizzy, then he started to worry, "uh, Sabrina? Are you OK? Do you need an ambulance? Ummmm, GRANNY!"

Granny rushed into the room, battle axe at the ready, she looked so funny … and slightly mad. I mean, what type of granny would come running with a battle axe when one of her grandchildren called? Oh, that's right, _my _granny. Then looking up at her concerned face, I promptly fainted.

Puck's P.O.V

_Hey puck, you don't look so bad yourself. _Yeah, I know. Laughable isn't it, and what makes it even _more _laughable is that Sabrina Grimm said it, yes, you heard me right, _Sabrina Grimm_. Huh, it's a crazy world. Maybe I was imagining things, cause that was almost … flirty. If that's possible, maybe it was the food. Yeah, that'd be right, it was the food talking. Maybe I should go check if she's alright, wouldn't want her to choke on her own vomit now, would we?

The answer to that is NO, just incase you were wondering. You'd have to be pretty stupid to want her to die … why am I saying this? It is so not like me, I don't care if she said I didn't look bad. Do I puck? And that is where I'm supposed to assure myself that I definitely _don't _care, but, unfortunately, my conscience had other plans.

_Humph, of _course _you care! _Yeah, wait. WHAT! I do not care. That's ridiculous, how dare you even _suggest _such a thing. _Uh, cause maybe your lying to yourself?_Neuugh, you're supposed to be supporting me here (At this point I was whining to myself piteously) how could you be so cruel to me? _Yeah right, I'm you're conscience not you're back up you dolt. And for you're information, consciences tell you what is _right, _not what you _want_ to hear. Got it? _Whatever, just, go away, leave me alone. _Fine then, but it's you're mistake; _I _think that you ought to. _At this point I interrupted; I really didn't want to listen to my stupid conscience UP; I thought I told you to go away! _Okay, okay I'm going, going, gone. _

Then silence, blissful silence. Do you think I'm going crazy? Because I am pretty damn sure no one else has conversations with themselves, well, not many people anyway. Anyhoo, where was I? Ahh, that's right, checking on 'Brina. I should probably go now, she could be dead already.

Once I got up to her room I hesitated, I mean, what do you say to someone who practically just flirted with you? Not that I didn't like it or anything, but, WHAT! Of course I didn't like it, no way did I like it. Anyway, I'm being sidetracked. Again. So what to say, what to say. I must admit, I didn't really feel any ideas coming on so I decided to go for the spur of the moment thing again. Well it worked fine last time didn't it?

So I burst loudly into Sabrina's room, only to find her singing loudly, and to be honest, very well. And even when she saw me she didn't stop. She just stared at my face while she kept singing which made it seem as if she was directing the words at right at me. And once you hear them you'll see that that isn't actually very flattering.

_You say, you think we need to go to war,_

_Well you're already in one,_

'_Cause there's people like you that need to get slew,_

_No one wants your opinion,_

So I reacted accordingly, on the spur of the moment i.e. the first thing that popped into my head. "uh, you don't want my opinion? Why?" I know, not the smartest comment, but you know, that's what you get when you improvise. To my surprise, she started laughing, I didn't really know why, _I _didn't think it was a very funny comment, not to mention she got the hiccups as well "it's a, hic, song, hic, I wasn't actu, hic, ally saying, hic, it to you, hic." Ahh, so that's why she thought it was funny … what did she say? I really couldn't understand her, it didn't help that she went into a full blown coughing fit at the end either. So, naturally, I just stared at her, utterly and completely confused. Then she went all limp and collapsed on the floor, and admittedly I sorta freaked out, I mean, what was I supposed to do, like I said before, she could throw up and choke on her own vomit or something. So i started yelling stuff to her cause I was seriously worried for her health, she wasn't moving "uh, Sabrina? Are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?" That's when I remembered the old lady, "Ummmm, GRANNY!"

The old lady rushed in immediately, like seriously immediately, I swear she was standing outside the door waiting for one of us to yell so she could rush in with that little battle axe she carries around everywhere, She looked as mad as the hatter himself. Sabrina looked at her, a slightly bemused expression on her face, and then, she fainted.

"My gosh puck, what on earth did you do to her?" cried granny. I looked at her in shock, I get blamed for everything, it is so not fair. "I asked a question old lady, is that so bad? I think all that food she ate got to her head." She looked at me grumpily, "fine go find something to wake her up with, wouldn't want her to choke on her own vomit now, would we?" ha, isn't that ironic, that's nearly exactly what I was thinking before, huh, strange. I decided to ignore the sarcasm in her voice when she uttered that sentence, it would have burst my bubble.

I ran out of the room to go get her reviving medicine and came back with a bucket of water, "this should do well" I said to granny, and promptly tipped it all over Sabrina's face. Granny yelled, I cackled evilly and Sabrina bolted upright, looking at a small silver rectangle that was joined to her ears. I could see water dripping off it and obviously, so could she. She looked at it in shock and pressed a little circle on it a few times, her face was still frozen in an expression of shock, her wet hair hanging in straggly waves around her face, and her dark lashes were clinging together, framing her wide eyes prettily. I quite liked the effect to be honest. Then she turned to me and her expression went from shocked to angry in a split second. It was quite scary, I mean, who isn't scared of an angry Grimm? I took a step back, but she didn't attack me. Instead she screamed, "PUCK! YOU. BROKE. MY. _IPOD!!!"_


	7. scissors

7. Scissors

I'm sorry if this is out of character, it is an important part of their relationship. I tried. I hope you like it.

Sabrina's P.O.V

My iPod, my precious, precious iPod, HE BROKE IT! Ooh man, am I angry, just when I thought he could actually be nice, HE BROKE MY IPOD. Sorry for the yelling, I'm just so bloody angry. I don't even know why he did it, I didn't do anything to him, I didn't even yell at him, _I freaking complimented him!_ As soon as I yelled at him, his wings popped out of his back and carried his sorry ass right out of there as fast as they could. Personally, I think it was a pretty good idea. Unless he wanted to get turned to a bloody pulp, which, granted, I don't really think he wanted to. So, yeah, good idea. I looked down at the useless lump of metal in my hand and start to cry and wailed "it's not fair; I need my iPod to work." Granny came over and hugged me "don't worry _liebling, _it's just an iPod" pish, just an iPod, I practically lived off that thing. Well, not really, but, you get my meaning. Don't you?

Anyway, so now I have to do something really annoying to him, kill something very precious to him. Liiiiiiiiike … kraven! Yes, that's it! but what to do to him. I guess i could cut him up or something, well actually that would require going to the shops and buying new scissors. I broke our old ones. I didn't _mean _to, it just happened, you know? … okay, so I sorta dropped them out the window and they hit a rock and bent out of shape. But I didn't _mean _to. So that makes it _all_ better. But you know, back to the point, I'll dunk him in the toilet after putting makeup on him so it sinks in! Awesomeness! So I'll sneak in to his room tonight and do the honors.

Pucks P.O.V

Shizer, I so did not mean to break the … iPod? Yeah, that's it, the iPod. It's not like I knew what it was; I didn't even notice it was there. So I turned tail and flew away, to plan a way to make it up to her. I mean, I know I don't usually apologize after my pranks; at least, not willingly. But I don't normally break one of her most treasured possessions. So, I need something to do, _obviously _I'll buy her a new iPod, but that isn't enough. So what would mean a lot to her … food! Not granny's food, normal food. Like garlic bread, pizza, coke and waffles with ice cream and maple syrup. Mmm yum, I like that idea. And of course, I'll eat it with her. I wouldn't want to miss such a golden opportunity … to eat waffles. That is what I'm going to do. No exceptions unless it includes a movie or more food, got it? Good!

So I went to the shops and bought the ingredients and the iPod, I bought her a green one; I think that's her favorite colour, well I hope so anyway. Once I was back home, and trust me it was a long time after I left, I got out one of those fairy godmother wands and conjured up a kitchen in my room. See, I couldn't cook in the general kitchen cause everyone would think that was weird; they probably even think I _can _cook; which, just for the record, I can.

It was around six when I was called down to dinner, I was ready to cook, but I would wait till after dinner for that, I don't want it to go cold. Not that _I'd _mind, but Sabrina probably would. The dinner was as crazy as usual, and Sabrina didn't eat much. What a surprise. But I don't care; it means she'll eat my dinner … hopefully. I immediately went up to my room after dinner; Sabrina was glaring daggers at me the whole time, and to be honest, it was kinda getting on my nerves. Ah well, I'm hoping she'll forgive and forget after tonight. I cooked everything and put a spell on it to keep it like it was freshly cooked and waited for Sabrina to come in to try and prank me.

It seemed like forever but eventually the door opened. I could hear her coming down the path and I quickly got the wrapped up iPod and but it on the table in between the couch and TV I'd brought up. I was kinda nervous, cause I couldn't predict what she'd do, I mean, she could punch me in the stomach; again. Or she could actually go along with it and forgive me. Wouldn't that be nice? … And a little unlikely to happen. Oh ok, very unlikely to happen; but whatever, I can hope. Then she came into the clearing, she looked around in surprise, taking in the couch (with plenty of blankets on it), the table with food and the little wrapped present, the big TV and finally she saw me. Yes I know, maybe I went a _little _overboard, but if she likes it it'll be worth it, and if she doesn't, well, you can't say I didn't try. Her next comment was a little hurtful, but I guess it had experience behind it.

"Ok, so where's the catch?" I wonder if the hurt showed on my face, cause she looked a little less certain about her question, "there is none. I just wanted to say sorry, cause I really didn't mean to break your iPod, I didn't really know it was there. But I still wanted to apologize. And get you to eat something." She smiled a little at that, but still looked apprehensive. I sighed, "If it helps you can choose the movie. I'll even taste everything before you eat it. But even if you won't stay, take the present." At this I picked up the wrapped iPod and chucked it at her "and do the honors of opening it here." She looked at the present, then she seemed to decide it was safe, cause she ripped the paper off in one fast movement. When she saw the iPod, she grinned like it was an early Christmas and squealed "_oh my god_, _its green! How did you know? I've wanted a green one for ages!_" I just raised my eyebrows, a faint smile on my face. She was pretty comical, with her Cheshire cat grin and her Reepicheep like squealing. "Glad you liked it. Care to join me for dinner and a movie?" she smiled at me, it was a breathtaking smile and it lit up her whole face. Wait, wait, and wait again. No. I am not like this, I do not think things like this, I do not _do_ things like this; it's just not me!

But anyway, I was all happy cause she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, pulling the big blanket around her, "I want to watch lord of the rings, the two towers." I smirked at her; well at least it wasn't one of those stupid romance movies like teen girls or whatever it's called. So I went and got it and put it on, then I went and got the garlic bread, broke half off and passed it to her, then sat at the other end of the couch and pulled the blanket over me as well. Normally I love that movie, merry and pippin are both quite good men, sorry, hobbits. Nice blokes, I met them once when I still lived in New York. But I'm off the point here, I love the movie, but this time my eyes seemed to drift back to that annoyingly beautiful girl at the other end of the couch. I may as well admit it I guess; I like her, a lot, like, _a lot _a lot. Love her, some might say. I know, it's weird, but I can't deny it forever. I mean, I only just figured out how _much _I like her. But you don't need to know the details; it's not like _she _would ever like _me _that way. I'm just puck, the annoying, dirty, immature, fairy. What's not to love?

We both finished all the food, man she ate a lot. Eventually though, she fell asleep and so did I. The movie had finished when I woke up, but I didn't really care. What shocked me was that Sabrina had migrated from her end of the sofa, to my end, and nestled herself into my arms, her face was buried in my chest and she was breathing quietly her delicate frame slowly rising and falling. And I completely froze up. I wasn't sure what to do, she'd obviously moved in her sleep, and I didn't want to move and wake her up. But I did relax and found the courage to wind my arms around her. To be honest I quite liked having her there. And I eventually fell asleep again, listening to the sound of her calm breathing.

Sabrina's P.O.V

I was pretty calm, you know, considering my situation (i.e. no iPod). As per usual dinner was awful; I ate like, one mouthful of the disgusting fluro yellow goop. Of course, I was still angry at puck, duh, so I was glaring at him nearly the whole time, and I think as a result of that, he left as soon as he finished eating. But I was fine with that ... anyway, so I went upstairs after dinner and had to wait for, like, ever; I had to make sure it was safe to sneak in and get the toy.

It was a few hours later when I slipped through the door into his room, I was being as quiet as I could, I mean, it'd sorta suck if I was caught now. So I was nearing the end of the path where his trampoline is when I saw him standing there, and he saw me; failed much. But what was even weirder was what was around him; there was this big TV (like, really big. It was awesome), a big poofy couch with lots of blankets and a table with what looked like a dinner for two and a little present on it. Yep, I was shocked; seriously shocked. He was looking expectantly at me, so I said the first question that came to me "ok, so where's the catch?" I know, it's a bit harsh. But seriously, what else could I say; _oh, thank you puck, I love it so much, you're so generous._ Heh. Heh. No.

But he looked hurt by that comment, which made me feel kinda bad then he said "there is none. I just wanted to say sorry, cause I really didn't mean to break your iPod, I didn't really know it was there. But I still wanted to apologize. And get you to eat something." I smiled at that, eat something, ha, well I must say, the food looked _veeeery _tempting. Pizza, garlic bread, coke, _waffles and ice cream_; *sigh* yum. Then he continued "If it helps you can choose the movie. I'll even taste everything before you eat it. But even if you won't stay, take the present." Now that was sweet, and together with the food, the offer was terribly hard to resist. So I decided not to even try.

Before I could say anything, he chucked me the little present that was on the table and said "and do the honors of opening it here." I caught it and ripped the paper off, then started squealing my head off. "_Oh my god_, _its green! How did you know? I've wanted a green one for ages!"_ a green iPod! I love him … wait, no, I love _it _not him_,_ _it_. Oh whatever, he looked pretty amused at my reaction, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he said "Glad you liked it. Care to join me for dinner and a movie?" the answer to that would be _well duh, _but I decided not to say that out loud, so I just gave him a huge smile and trotted over to the couch and plopped down on to it and grabbed a duvet and snuggled under it. Then I said decisively, "I want to watch lord of the rings, the two towers." He smirked at me then, he probably thought I was gonna choose some girlie romance movie like mean girls or something. But he said nothing; just went and put it on, and then he got the garlic bread, broke it in half and gave one part to me. He took the other half and sat at the opposite end of the couch to me, pulling the blanket over him as well.

We ate _everything, _I swear I haven't eaten that much for years; and man did it taste good. I love the movie, it's my favorite of the three of them; good war scenes, although those Aragorn and Arwen bit's are sooo annoying. Stupid, soppy, romantic bits, wreck my opinion on Arwen why don't you. But I wasn't really concentrating on the movie; I think it had something to do with that annoying fairy at the other end of the couch. I couldn't stop thinking about him; I guess I _might _like him. You know, _more_ than a friend. But I really don't know; what I do know is that he was bloody distracting!

I fell asleep about halfway through the movie, I dreamt about hobbits and kings and a certain blonde fairy, though he sorta fits in to the 'king' category. But anyway I woke up a while later, the movie was rolling through the credits, so I guessed I'd been asleep for about an hour and a half. I was pretty cold though, because puck, being his typical self, had dragged it all onto his side. So without really thinking about it I crawled up to his end of the couch and wriggled into his arms, my face buried in his chest. I guess I expected him to smell bad, you know, cause puck never washes, but he smelt really nice, like pinecones and cinnamon. I thought it would take me ages to get to sleep, but I felt oddly safe with him and I fell asleep within a minute.

In the morning I woke up feeling warm and oddly content. When I went to roll over i felt something holding me where I was. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw puck lying next to me, his arms around me, I stiffened but then the last nights events poured back to me. I relaxed back into his arms, but was quickly disturbed by the door banging open. Puck jerked upright next to me, pulling me into a sitting position, he looked at me in shock, then understanding appeared in his eyes and he smiled sheepishly at me. Then there was a squeal from the doorway, I looked over in shock only to see Daphne standing there biting down hard on her palm. I looked at puck alarmed; he looked at me obviously trying to work out why Daphne was so excited. Then we both noticed his arms still around me, he quickly let go of me and bit his lip looking back at Daphne.

"_I knew it!_" Daphne squealed, "_you guy's are sooo cute!_" I looked at puck and he looked at me. He was obviously as alarmed as I was by her assumption that we were 'together'. For some reason this hurt a little, probably cause it meant he didn't like me, but that was to be expected, I mean, he's always telling me how ugly I am, he probably didn't even mean to wrap his arms around me last night, he probably did it in his sleep. So I hurried to correct her, "oh no Daphne, it's not like that! We just fell asleep watching lord of the rings." Her face fell "so … you're not together?" we both shook our head emphatically. She pouted, then remembered why she had come in in the first place, "oh yeah, Sabrina?" i looked at her expectantly "can I have the scissors please? You never gave them back." _Oh. _"uhh."


	8. holiday

_I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I wasn't quite sure what to do with this word but this is what I came up with. i'll try to update more often and I hope you like it. you know the drill, read and review :)_

8. Holiday

Sabrina's P.O.V

I looked at Daphne for a few seconds, this was bad, how was I supposed to tell her that I'd broken them? Oh well, best make my escape while I can, then I'll think what to do. "Uh… I think they're still in my room, I'll just go get them." and after that extremely eloquent excuse I ran out of the room.

Once I got into my room I paused for a while, well, what to do… ok, so naturally I had to get some scissors, and that would probably require buying some new ones, and that required money. Great! So I grabbed my money, tied a rope to the bed and grabbed the end of it, then I jumped out the window…and promptly smashed into the wall, which made my let go of the rope which made me fall and hit the ground. It hurt.

"Owwwwwww!"  
That was me, and you know what? I feel for those scissors, I really do. Cause that rock is a pain in the but… literally.

Pucks P.O.V

Well… that was… awkward. After Sabrina made her escape marshmallow stood there staring at me, it was quite disconcerting actually. Then she asked in a very innocent voice, which, might I add, did not have me fooled in the slightest, "umm, are you sure you're not together?" and with that my wings burst out of my back and I swooped over to her, picked her up and unceremoniously chucked her out the door.

Then I heard something extremely strange, it sounded a bit like this; "aaaayayayayayaayiyiyiyiyiyiyyaaaarrrrrgggghhhh." And then it stopped. So I decided to investigate.

Let's just say I found the source of the noise. It wasn't actually very hard to find, people tend to be drawn to crazy old ladies in bright yellow sundresses and matching hats swinging battle axes and yelling at the top of their lungs. Turned out the old lady had jumped out the kitchen window to kill whoever was attacking Sabrina. Only Sabrina wasn't being attacked. She was just sitting there with a bemused, and slightly pained, expression on her face. I put this down to the fact that she was sitting on a rock.

by this time nearly the whole family was out in the garden, Jake had taken one look at his mum and cracked up laughing, marshmallow was standing over the still bemused Sabrina and demanding her scissors, briar was being dragged around the garden by Elvis as she tried to restrain him in his excitement, Mr Canis was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of garden and humming while he meditated, red was curled up in a ball behind a tree and the old lady was baring her teeth and looking around the garden for the attacker. And of course, I was watching all of this, quite contentedly, from the roof.

Once every one was calmed down, back inside and eating cookies, I proposed an idea which I thought was absolutely brilliant. "I have an idea!" This statement made everyone look at me, which was what I wanted "we should have a holiday!" This statement made everyone look at me like I was an imbecile, which was _not _what I wanted.

Sabrina's P.O.V

I think I went into shock after I saw granny jump out the kitchen window, battle axe swinging and a hideous war cry coming from her mouth. In fact, I could hardly even hear Daphne demanding the scissors, partly this was me ignoring her, but mostly it was the shock… I think. I still hadn't snapped out of it when we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating cookies, that is, until puck burst out with; "I have an idea!" if anything could snap me out of it, it was that, but I still looked at him expectantly, hey, it could be good idea! "We should have a holiday!" or not.

Puck looked hurt that no one liked his idea, "what? I think we need a holiday, I mean, seriously, you are all going psycho!"

I decided it was time to put his idea to an end, "umm, puck?" he turned to look at me expectantly, "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you, Mr Canis, red and at least one Grimm can't leave Ferryport landing."

He looked extremely down trodden. But only for a second, then a brilliant smile lit his face; "we can camp in the forest!"


	9. present

_Next chapie up!! Review please!!_

9. Present

Sabrina's P.O.V

"AAARRGGHHH!" I ran back to the tent when I heard the strangled yell. I'd already whipped out my slingshot, which, dare I say it; I am getting quite good at. I ducked behind a tree and peered towards the tent expecting to see a monster trying to kill someone. Instead, I saw Red standing in front of the tent yelling. It took me awhile to figure out what was wrong with her, I mean, she doesn't usually make any noise; and then I saw the spider.

I don't like spiders, in fact, I hate spiders, in fact, I have arachnophobia; red seemed to too, and I knew I had to help my fellow arachnophobias. So I went into action.

I fitted a stone into my slingshot and aimed it carefully at the spider, and then I let it fly. Unfortunately the stone missed the spider, in fact, it missed Red altogether. Instead it hit Uncle Jake as he scrambled out of the tent to see what the commotion was all about. This seemed to make him think we were under attack, so he pulled out a throwing knife and, not seeming to notice who I was, chucked it right at me. Naturally I screamed and, stupidly, tried to run away. The knife hit my arm. Blinding, sickening pain; then one last thought, maybe this camping trip wasn't such a good idea after all.

Everything went black.

Puck's P.O.V

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard that scream of pain from a mile away, well, I could have, if I'd been a mile away. As it is, I wasn't a mile away; I was, in fact, merely 200 meters away. Naturally I flew straight back to the campsite to see what was wrong. My first sight was of Red, screaming, with a big, hairy spider sitting on her head. So I flicked it off. Then I saw Jake kneeling next to a body on the ground; it wasn't moving. I sped over to see who it was.

I gasped; it was Sabrina, lying on the ground, not moving, with a knife sticking out of her arm and blood pouring out of the wound. "What happened to her?" I admit, I was frantic, Sabrina looked pale as death and that knife wound looked bad. Jake looked up at me sheepishly; "I threw a knife at her."

If looks could kill, well, let's just say Jake would be eight foot under and still digging. "Are you kidding me? I spent the whole time she's been here saving her and now she gets hurt by her family! I thought she would at least be safe with you guys!" I trailed off mumbling insults and such still glaring daggers at him… if only looks _could_ kill.

"I didn't mean to!" he looked frantic; "I thought we were under attack! What was I supposed to think? Red was yelling her head off and then I was hit by a stone and I see someone hiding behind a tree. I didn't know who it was or I would never have attacked her!"

I glared at him one last time before picking up her limp body and flying back to the Grimm house as fast as my wings could carry me. Maybe this camping trip wasn't such a good idea after all.

Sabrina's P.O.V

I could hear voices;

"Is she ok?" that one belonged to a girl.

"What do _you _think?" a sarcastic and extremely disgruntled sounding boy.

A pause "but will she be ok?" the girl again.

"I don't know! But marshmallow, shut up if you want her to be ok, cause I really need to concentrate." That was the boy.

Then I felt a slight pressure on my arm and everything went fuzzy and light. I didn't know how long it took, but it felt like an age, a very good age. Then it stopped. I shuddered slightly and heard the girl say; "look! She moved! She's going to be ok!"

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes looking around foggily; I could see a girl and a boy leaning over me. I blinked a couple of times and my vision cleared.

"Puck! Daphne!"

The latter squealed loudly and jumped on me hugging me so tightly I could hardly breathe. By the time puck pulled her off me I was gasping for breath and feeling extremely light headed.

"Marshmallow, do you know how much energy I used up healing her? And now you're trying to kill her again!" puck sounded exasperated.

Daphne huffed "fine then, if you don't want me here I'll go!" and then, well, she went.

Puck turned to me and grinned "you okay"

I smiled back weakly, "better, I think."

He fidgeted nervously; he looked kinda cute with his hair flopping over his eyes. I sat up slowly so I didn't faint again, "so, did you save me again?" I grinned a little at him.

He grinned back, "of course! I couldn't just let you bleed to death." I looked down at my arm, there wasn't even a mark. I smiled at him and held my hand out to him, "help me up?" he grabbed it and pulled me into a standing position, I felt little tingles running down my arm, how strange. I looked at him and smiled "thank you" I whispered and kissed him softly on the cheek before waking out of the room.

Puck's P.O.V

I grasped Sabrina's arm while trying to ignore marshmallow. "But will she be ok?" I sighed; she just never gave up, "I don't know! But marshmallow, shut up if you want her to be ok, because I really need to concentrate."

Thankfully she was silent and I used the silence to focus intently on my magic. When I felt I had got a good hold on it I increased my pressure on Sabrina's arm and focused my magic intently on her. I could feel the magic draining out of me and into her, and I could feel her skin getting warmer. Finally I couldn't keep up the flow anymore and I let go of her, slumping slightly and closing my eyes. Then I heard marshmallow cry out, "look! She moved! She's going to be ok!"

My eyes flashed open and we both leaned over the stirring girl in front of us, she groaned and blearily opened her eyes, blinking a few times and said; "Puck! Daphne!"

Marshmallow squealed and hugged Sabrina, she looked like she was squeezing all the air out of her. Turned out she was. When I realized Sabrina was gasping for air I quickly pulled Daphne off her and said in an exasperated voice "Marshmallow, do you know how much energy I used up healing her? And now you're trying to kill her again!"

She glared at me and huffed angrily, "fine then, if you don't want me here I'll go!" and with that she left.

I looked at Sabrina and grinned a little "you okay?" I was relieved when she smiled back, even if it was only a little smile "better, I think."

I didn't quite know what to say so I stood there and fidgeted a bit, I looked at her, startled, when she slowly sat up. Then she said "so, did you save me again?" she grinned at me, I grinned back, "of course! I couldn't just let you bleed to death." I said it jokingly, but I was actually truly sincere. I saw her look at her arm, I looked to; I smiled in relief, her arm was good as new, my magic had worked. She smiled at me again and held her hand out to me, saying as she did so; "help me up?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a standing position. I was a little worried she would fall over, so I didn't let go in a rush… oh, okay, and I liked holding her hand, it made my skin tingle. She looked up at me and smiled, then, standing on her tiptoes, whispered to me "thank you" and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

I must say, that is the best present I have ever gotten for saving someone's life

_Did you like it?_

_It's a little random, and probably my least favorite chapter so far, but I wanted to update and this was all I could think of. Plus, I have to continue with their relationship!_

_Review please._


	10. basketball

_I have been trying very hard to update lately, so please review, it will make me extremely happy :D _

10. Basketball

I walked up to my room with a bounce in my step. Considering that I just had a knife stuck in my arm, I'm feeling very well; if not a little light headed. I think the fact that I'd just kissed puck, even if it was only on the cheek, only hit me when I reached my bedroom. Or should I say my bedroom _door_. Because when I realized what I'd just done I blushed scarlet and didn't watch where I was going; thus making me walk into the door.

Is it just me, or am I just a _little_ bit accident prone?

No, seriously, in one week I have managed to; choke on a hiccup start laughing hysterically and faint, smashed into a wall while swinging on a rope, let go of that rope and land hard on a rock, and finally I get a knife embedded in my arm. Oh, and then Daphne nearly squeezed the life out of me.

But, you know, its been an interesting week as well; what with puck and all. I mean, first he wakes me up from that terrible dream I had and comforts me, then he pranks me and turns my hair blue (but I appreciate that now, It looks cool…then again, it hasn't turned green yet.), then he called me pretty, then I said he didn't look to bad either, (i.e. I _flirted _with him!!), then he broke my iPod, then he made me dinner and bought me a new iPod and we watched a movie and fell asleep together, then he saved my life _again_ and then I just kissed him on the cheek!

I sighed to myself as I opened my door, life is so confusing.

I sat on my bed facing my mirror; I could see the reflection of the view out my window behind the reflection of me. I looked at myself closely, it was kinda weird, I was all… glowing…Literally, glowing. My hair was all messed up, but it wasn't just that, it was… I dunno, how do you explain it; floating, hovering, lifting up around my face. And my eyes were shiny, it was kinda pretty actually.

To be honest, this had been happening for a while, not very often, just on the odd occasion where I used something magical; ever since we came back from New York actually.

While I was brooding over this I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, I could see it in the reflection in my mirror. It was getting bigger, it was round and yellow, no, orange, and it was getting much bigger, then it hit me…

I only found out when I woke up that it was a basketball.

_I know it was short, but it was to the point and I had no other ideas. I hope it's not too bad._

*___*


	11. fairytale

_I have one word for you (apart from those ones)…ENJOY!!._

11. Fairytale.

Puck's P.O.V

I was rummaging through the fridge for some food (do you know how mach energy healing with core magic takes up?) when Sabrina came down stairs, she looked a little odd… maybe she'd been making her hair lift up with static and… putting glow chemicals in her eyes? Hmph, not likely puck! Not to mention she seemed a little bit grumpy and had a lump on the back of her head and was carrying a basketball. I couldn't seem to link the five things together. Unless she'd had an overdose of magic, which made her hair float and her eyes glow, then went and played basketball, got hit in the head with the ball and that made her grumpy… nah, I'm not buying it.

"Puck, did you throw this basket ball at me?"

Aha! Some purple hexagonal prisms of goopy stuff, delicious!

"PUCK, _did you throw this basketball at me?"_

"huh?" that was me. Aren't I just so eloquent all the time? But, you know, it _is_ hard to talk when you have a purple hexagonal prism of goopy stuff shoved in your mouth.

She looked disgusted at my manners, and then she repeated, for the third time; "did. You. Throw. This. Basketball. At. Me?"

I shook my head and swallowed loudly.

"No way, why would I hurt you after just using up so much of my magic and energy on healing you?"

She frowned, she obviously hadn't thought of that. Come to think of it, she needed some strength back too, "hey 'Brina, you want some purple hexagonal goopy stuff? Its actually quite nice." I held one out to her whilst stuffing another in my mouth.

Was it possible to look more disapproving? I think not.

She just shook her head, I pouted at her. I could see her trying not to grin (probably because I looked so damn gorgeous ;D ), so, just to see what she'd do, I casually pulled off my shirt and said cheerfully, "well, I need to cool down so I'm gonna go for swim!" then after a pause added on, "you wanna come?" I looked at her expectantly only to find her staring at my chest. My smirk became more pronounced, "umm, Sabrina? My face is up here." Her gaze flicked up to my face and she blushed brightly immediately looking down at her feet.

"I…ahh…n-n-no thanks…I-I'm f-f-fine." She just managed to stutter out that reply before pelting up the stairs.

I grinned, well; I guess I'd be swimming on my own then.

Sabrina's P.O.V

I went downstairs feeling extremely grumpy, my hair was still floating, my eyes were still glowing, and to top it all off I now had a lump on the back of my head and a basketball to blame! I don't even like basketball!

When I reached the kitchen I found my first suspect, "puck, did you throw this basketball at me?"

He ignored me and picked up a plate of purple hexagonal prisms of goopy stuff out of the fridge and shoved one in his mouth. So I repeated my question with a bit more force.

"PUCK, _did you throw this basketball at me?_"

This time I got a response; "huh?" geez, isn't he just _so_ intelligent, NOT! And have I ever mentioned how bad his manners are?

"Did. You. Throw. This. Basketball. At. Me?"

That got an answer out of him.

He shook his head, swallowed his food and said; ""No way, why would I hurt you after just using up so much of my magic and energy on healing you?"

I frowned; I hadn't thought of it that way. He interrupted my brooding; "Hey 'Brina, you want some purple hexagonal goopy stuff? It's actually quite nice."

I looked at him disapprovingly and shook my head, he pouted at me. I tried not to grin; why does he have to be so god damned adorable?

Then he gave me the shock of my life when he pulled his shirt off. Out of instinct I looked at his bare chest. He had abs. not too much abs, a nice amount of abs, good abs, absolutely H.O.T.T hot abs. while I examined his chest he was talking to me cheerfully, something about going for a swim and if I wanted to come, I wasn't really listening.

"umm, Sabrina? My face is up here."

That got my attention, I glanced up at his face and saw his huge smirk; he'd planed it! Oh that evil, annoying, stupid fairy boy with a really nice chest… NO, stop it! Stupid brain; I could feel a blush spreading across my face like wildfire. I looked down at my feet and just managed to stutter out "I…ahh…n-n-no thanks…I-I'm f-f-fine." Before I pelted up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom.

I stood at my door and listened until I heard him walk past and shut his bedroom door behind him before I dared to venture back into the rest of the house. When I reached the kitchen again, and trust me, it took a while (I was stopping at ever door and corner and peering around nervously incase he had come back out), the door bell rang, I ran out to open it, only to find Briar and Jake holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey with huge smiles plastered all over their faces.

I huffed "Jake, you have your own set of keys, why didn't you use them? Now you've made me rush through the house without checking around any corners or doorways, I could've bumped into…" I trailed off slowly when I noticed they weren't listening to a thing I was saying. I waved a hand in front of their faces, "HEY! You gonna come in or not?"

They seemed to notice me then and, instead of answering my question, blurted out, "we're getting married!"

Well, at least someone in our family gets their fairytale ending.


	12. wedding

12. Wedding.

Sabrina's P.O.V

The house was crazy, ever since Jake and Briar had announced they were getting married everyone in the house, except puck…and _occasionally_ me, had been immersed in wedding plans. It had been two weeks since the announcement, and every day since we had been getting congratulations phone calls, letters, visitors and we even got a CD sent to us which, when we put it in the CD player started playing a congratulations song which had obviously been made up and performed by the sender… who was anonymous. With good reason too, that song was _terrible_.

The wedding was scheduled for a week away. A _week! _I didn't know how we were gonna manage it. We had made the menu and got all the ingredients for everything on it (granny was making it all), we had ordered all the flowers and decorations, we had chosen a wedding cake, we had chosen all the platters, glasses, plates, bowls and etc. and now we were going dress shopping and the guys were going clothes shopping as well. Even puck was dragged out of his room for this one.

We were in the dress shop for hours, I was being briars maid of honor, Daphne and red were being the flower girls, puck was the best man (though Jake didn't have anyone else to choose from except Canis, so you can understand his choice, yes?) and snow and Rapunzel were going to be her bridesmaids.

Daph managed to find matching dresses for herself and Red rather quickly; they were crimson (to appease Red) with spaghetti straps and a white ribbon around the waist which tied into a big bow on their backs, the dresses went to just under their knees. Briar liked them because she said they'd match the roses; red ones.

Briar found a dress after a while, it was white with black and red designs swirling in around the top of the bodice (they were of rose stems and leaves, which were black and had roses on the stems which were red. They were very small and detailed.) It was strapless and the back of the bodice was corset style. The skirt part of the dress was long and had a semi-cathedral train. It was white and had long pleats going from the hips to the floor. Inside each pleat you could see the swirling rose pattern. The dress looked gorgeous on her.

Snow and Rapunzel found matching dresses which were creamy white with a red trim and went down to their knees. They were strapless and had corset backs like Briars dress, but unlike briars black ribbon, the ribbon on their corsets were scarlet and matched the trims on the rest of their dress.

My dress was the last to be found, I swear I tried on nearly thee-thousand dresses. It was torture; torture I tell you! And anyway, I never even wear dresses; way to girly if you ask me. I only consider them if I'm trying to impress someone or if I'm gonna have to dance… neither of those had yet happened; until now. But anyway, everyone insisted that the dress looked good on me, so I let them get it. it was (surprise, surprise) red. Not crimson, a dark red. It went down to my knees and the skirt of it was all flowy and wavy with a few layers of filmy fabric over the first silk one which made it look a bit fluffy. It was a halter neck and the skirt flowed out from around my waist, just under a fabric tie, that was the same colour as the rest of my dress. I guess it's a nice dress… not sure about it on me though.

I only had one consolation for my pain; Puck's pain at tux shopping

Pucks P.O.V

I was brutally dragged out of my room by my hair; they were going to put me through a torture that no one should have to subject to. But I wouldn't go down without a fight, I yelled and thrashed in my captors grip, I kicked and punched and even tried to fly away. But it was to no avail. Jake was determined to make me come tux shopping.

That's right, tux shopping. I guess that's what you get for being best man.

It was just the two of us, Jake and me; so I figured it wouldn't take to long. How very wrong I was… it took _hours_. And I don't even know why! They all looked the same to me, it was just the colors that were different and Jake wanted them both to be black. I mean, come on, how hard can it be? I tried on about five hundred different black tuxes and finally we found the perfect tux.

Or so Jake said, it looked the same as the last five hundred did to me. But, what ever, it's his wedding, not mine. Eventually he found his perfect tux as well.

His was a tux, it was black and it had a pocket. He was wearing a white button up shirt underneath it, no tie. He would have a red rose in his pocket.

Mine was a tux, it was black and it had a pocket. I would be wearing a white button up shirt underneath it, no tie. I would also have a red rose in my pocket.

Aren't tuxes just so thrilling? Notice the sarcasm there. Apparently both tuxes were very different, I ignored that comment.

I only had one consolation for my pain; Sabrina's pain at dress shopping.

Sabrina's and Puck's P.O.V

Stupid wedding.

_What do you think?_

_Good._

_Bad._

_I want your opinion, so review please._


	13. dance

13. Dance.

Sabrina's P.O.V

And after 5 hours of getting dressed, we were ready for the wedding. Everyone in the bridal party looked gorgeous, even I looked ok, though I remain with the opinion that the dress made me look like a moldy sausage (the mould coming from my blue hair). The others wouldn't hear of it. My hair was piled up on my head with blue strands falling around my face and I had a gloss over my lips and a faint dusting of dark grey-black eye-shadow on, they put a bit of blush on, but they thought it would look better natural so they decided to ask me if I'd ever thought about me and pucks wedding. I blushed furiously and told them to all shut up. When I was ready I went and got the ring and took up my position near the altar. Puck was standing across from me and I couldn't help but stare. He looked… handsome, very, handsome In a well fitted black tux with a blood red rose in the pocket and his hair fashionably messed up. He looked at me very strangely when I took up my position. He sort of… gaped at me, but without looking really stupid with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were really wide and he didn't look away from me for ages. His eyes also went kinda silvery, weird huh?

Then the groom took his place, the music started and we both turned to watch the bride come down the carpet. The whole ceremony went by in a blur, before I knew it, every one was congratulating the happy couple, the music had struck up and the newly wed had the first dance. I just stood in the same spot looking around like a complete idiot.

I only came out of my trance when puck came over and talked to me.

"Hey 'Brina, you look a little… shell shocked." He laughed at the confused look I gave him.

"I'm just… well; at least I managed to give them the ring at the right time. I was really worried I would do something wrong."  
He grinned "yeah, me too." But, it's over now and before I know it I'll be able to go roll in some mud in this hideous tux!" counting by his expression, he was extremely excited by the prospect, I, however, wasn't.

He looked at my worried expression and frowned "what's wrong?"

"You can't ruin the tux!"

He looked down trodden, "why not?"

"Well, for one thing, that tux would've cost a heap, and for the second, what a waste! And lastly, well, it looks bloody good on you!"

I watched his face interestedly. First he looked shocked, then he smirked, then he seemed to be in deep thought, then he came to a resolution and then he looked at me and held out his hand. "can I have this dance?"

I blinked at him and gulped, I didn't know how to dance, I voiced my fears; "I don't know how to dance."

He smirked again, "that doesn't matter, I know how to dance, and I will teach you."

Oh dear.

I hesitantly took his hand and he led my out onto the dance floor. He placed my left hand on his right shoulder and put his hand on my waist, holding my other hand in his and started to dance quietly instructing me on what to do. After a while I fell into the rhythm of it; I don't think I'll ever particularly _like _dancing or be very good at it, but it wasn't so bad, bit with puck as my partner.

"And now spin."

That shocked me. How do you spin? He let go of my waist and spun me in to him, grabbing my other hand before letting go again and spinning me back out and pulling me into position. I was very surprised that I didn't trip over my own feet, knock us both over and faint.

You wanna know something that shocked me even more? He _dipped _me! That's right _dipped _me. It was kinda cool, I mean, he supported my back with his knee, and I felt all hypo, like I'd just had a huge sugar rush. Umm, a… falling rush? Oh, I got it, a rush of blood to the head! But whatever you wanna call it, it was fun. Then he pulled be back up and people started wolf-whistling and cheering at us. _I know,_ right? Wolf-whistling!

Maybe the wedding wasn't too bad after all.

Puck's P.O.V

I felt really stupid standing around near the alter in that god-awful tux of mine. I also felt like I'd forgotten something, took me a while to think what though. I remembered about ten minutes before the ceremony was due to start; I needed the ring.

I'd just got back to my place when Sabrina turned up. I could feel someone's gaze on me so I turned around to see who it was. it was Sabrina, and she looked really good, like, gorgeous. The dress she was wearing sort of, accentuated her curves and the color suited her.

I stared at her in awe until the music started, then I turned to see the bride walking down the isle. Briar looked stunning, as per usual, but I just couldn't keep my thoughts away from Sabrina. In fact, I almost forgot to give Jake the ring; almost, but not quite. It was over before I knew it.

Being me, I was starving, so I went over to the food table and grabbed the first thing I saw; orange pastry squares stuffed with diced camel hump marinated in seaweed, pear and rose petals. It was quite nice.

I noticed Sabrina still standing in the same spot looking rather… unresponsive. So naturally I went and talked to her.

"Hey 'Brina, you look a little… shell shocked." I laughed at the confused look she gave me.

"I'm just… well; at least I managed to give them the ring at the right time. I was really worried I would do something wrong." I could relate to that, in fact, I almost _did _do something wrong.

I grinned, "yeah, me too." But, it's over now and before I know it I'll be able to go roll in some mud in this hideous tux!" now _that_ was an exciting prospect  
she looked really worried suddenly, I frowned, was something attacking the wedding, _I _couldn't see anything, so I asked, "what's wrong?"

"You can't ruin the tux!"

I was not expecting that. But that's not fair! I don't even like the thing "why not?"

"Well, for one thing, that tux would've cost a heap" _so?_ "and for the second, what a waste!" _I always waste things!_ "And lastly, well, it looks bloody good on you!" _…_

Shock! She thought it looked good on me! I mean, of course I looked great… but I didn't expect her to admit it! I thought about pushing my luck and asking her to dance. Well, she was in a good mood, so… I decided to ask her.

I held out my hand gallantly and said "can I have this dance?" I know, _really _original; whatever, who gives,

She looked worried, and then I found out why "I don't know how to dance."

I smirked, awesome, that meant I'd get to tell her what to do, take control. Mum said those dancing lessons would pay off, she was right, of course; "that doesn't matter, I know how to dance, and I will teach you."

I saw the despair on her face, but she took my hand anyway, if a little hesitantly, and I led her onto the dance floor. I then got us both into position and started to dance, telling her the directions as we went. I must say, she caught on quite quickly. I decided to give her a little shock, "and now spin"

I saw the shock written all over her face, but before she could protest I spun her in, out and pulled her back into position. If I could have laughed, I would have; the look on her face was priceless.

Then, just to see what she'd do, I dipped her. she was very graceful, a smile flashed across her face, and before she could start laughing I pulled her back up into my arms. People started wolf-whistling and cheering at us. I grinned; maybe the wedding wasn't too bad after all.

_I hope you like it. It took me a while to write._

_Please tell me what you think._

_Yours faithfully_

Pucky-ucky-wucky-bucky

*___*


	14. rain

_And here we are folks, the next CHAPTERRRR!!!_

…

_Sorry, I'm on a sugar high._

14. Rain.

Sabrina's P.O.V

It was two days after the wedding, everything had been tidied up and Briar and Jake had left for their honeymoon (they cheated and used the vorpal blade so they could go to Hawaii… Jake is so irresponsible.).

We were eating dinner, or should I say, _they_ were eating dinner; I was staring moodily at my plate of rainbow goop and rice. I had no intention whatsoever of eating it so I decided to give it to Elvis. I got up and went to put it outside (I _would _give it to him inside, but somehow it always seems to end up coating the walls, ceiling and floor. What can I say; Elvis is a rabid eater.). Anyway, I put it outside in the middle of the garden (so it didn't coat the outside walls), when it started to rain. No, not rain, pour. When I reentered the kitchen a minute later I was standing in an ever-growing puddle.

Everyone looked at me in shock; "it started raining" was my short answer to their silent question. Puck burst out laughing so hard that he snorted, that got Daphne going, granny started chuckling, and even red giggled a bit. Needless to say, Canis was immune. I gave a loud huff and stomped up to my room.

The problem was; I couldn't stay there forever. A day later it was still raining, and I was seriously bored; not to mention hungry. So I cracked and went downstairs.

Turned out I hadn't been missing much.

Daphne was standing with her nose pressed up against the window making it cloud up with her breath. Red was sitting at the table with a stack of paper on one side of her and a stack of drawings on the other; she looked a little bored of drawing. Puck was lying on the couch saying nothing and not moving; that was a first. Granny and Canis weren't there.

No one seemed to have noticed me, so I went on my jolly way across the room to the kitchen; they noticed me. It was quite amusing really; their heads turned to look at me in unison, all with the same look of hope that I would relieve them of their boredom. I just laughed and continued on to find some food.

I returned to the lounge room to see them all doing exactly what they were when I first saw them, the difference; my stomach was happy, they were not. Then I had a brilliant idea; "I have a brilliant idea!" they all looked at me hopefully; "truth or dare!"

I was quite proud of my idea, especially when the others embraced it so openly.

Daphne; "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Red; "Ummmm, okay?"

Puck; "hell yes, I can do the worst pranks of all by making you embarrass yourself on your own!!" (Here he looked pointedly at me and started cackling madly. Then he saw us all staring at him like he was psycho and stopped).

We all sat down in a circle and I asked red to bring some paper and pens with her. Puck, being his usual bright self, asked "why do we need paper and pens?"

"To write down all the dares we get, duh. We won't exactly be able to do them all now, will we?"

"Oh, huh, good idea!"

Once again he got the nutcase stares.

Then we started to play. I looked at Daphne; "truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…" I paused; "dress up as a tank for a whole school day!" I paused again as I heard everyone start laughing and then thought of something; "oh, do we have any truth potions or anything?"

Puck laughed "I'm sure mirror has some, want me to go get it?"

"Yes."

He came back in a few minutes with a little bottle of purple liquid and said brightly, "okay folks, we all get a sip so we know everyone is being truthful in their truth questions, 'Brina; your drinking last."

We all drank our bit and then the game continued.

"Red, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare?"

"I dare you to wear your hair in a beehive hairdo on your first day back at school!" said Daphne happily.

Red groaned.

"Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

I grinned evilly "grow a curly mustache and a goatee and keep it for one day of school."

He looked at me in shock while the rest of us roared in laughter.

"Ok then, what'll it be ugly; truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take an insanity potion in the middle of class one when our teacher is doing a lecture."

It was my turn to look shocked, "I'll be going to the principal straight away!"

"Truth or dare, Daph?"

"Truth"

Red smiled and asked cheekily; "have you kissed a guy romantically before?"

Daphne blushed "yes!"

"Who?"

"Just some guy from school, you wouldn't know him."

We all laughed at her discomfort. The game went on for a while more until the last question.

"Truth or dare Sabrina?" that was Red,

"Dare"

She and Daphne cackled madly for about a minute while puck and I looked on worriedly, "should I have said truth?"

"To late now sis" that was Daphne, they'd finally stopped laughing.

"I dare," began red purposefully "for you and puck to kiss for at least thirty seconds."

We both looked at them in horror, "will you at least leave the room?" I asked hopefully. To my great surprise they agreed, "don't forget, you have the truth potions on, we will know if you've been kissing for at least thirty seconds." Then they left and shut the door.

Puck and I looked at each other awkwardly for about twenty seconds without saying a thing. I broke the silence, "well, I guess we should get it over with?" I was a bit hesitant and my statement came out more as a question.

Personally, I didn't actually mind having to kiss him; it was more the thought of his reaction to having to kiss _me_ that made me a bit worried.

He nodded slowly, "I guess." he practically whispered.

Seeing as it was technically my dare, I decided I should be the one to initiate the kiss. Luckily we were sitting next to each other, so I wouldn't have to get up and go over to him; that would have been disastrous, I probably would have tripped over my own feet, gone flying into a wall and gotten knocked out, though that may have ended in him having to do mouth to mouth for thirty seconds… that could count as a kiss? What ever.

So I finally built up the courage to lean over and kiss him. He seemed to have as well because I was sure there had been a bigger gap between us. Then our lips met and I felt all tingly and happy, I felt his arms wind around my waist and I twisted my hands in his hair, pulling myself closer to him. I normally would have been embarrassed by our behavior, but my conscience was in dithers after a few seconds of kissing him. I felt his tongue trace my lips and I unintentionally parted them, successfully turning our kiss into full on frenching.

Eventually we both pulled away to breath; a necessity, it would seem. And I suddenly realized what we'd been doing. I managed to untangle my hands from his hair, but it seemed he had no intention of letting go of my waist so I just leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat while I tried to turn my breathing back to normal.

I decided that I like the rain.

Puck's P.O.V

After Sabrina had been shut in her room for a day, we were getting really bored; granny forbade us from going outside and then left, saying that some magical stuff had gone missing from the scarecrows library.

I lay on the couch doing nothing and saying nothing for the majority of the time, and that was how Sabrina found me when she finally came down stairs. When I saw her trudging across the room I sat up and sent her a pleading look, the two girls did the same. She just laughed at us and went on her way. I lay back down and continued my exciting pastime of doing nothing and saying nothing.

Eventually she came back in, announcing her presence by stating; "I have a brilliant idea!" we all looked up excitedly, "truth or dare!"

She was right, it was brilliant, everyone thought so; Daphne yelled out "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" really happily, Red was slightly less enthusiastic with her "Ummmm, okay?" and I was "hell yes, I can do the worst pranks of all by making you embarrass yourself on your own!!" Here I looked pointedly at Sabrina and started cackling madly. Then I saw them all staring at me like I was psycho and stopped.

We all sat in a circle and Sabrina asked red to bring paper and pens, I wasn't sure why, so I did the obvious thing and asked "why do we need paper and pens?"

"To write down all the dares we get, duh. We won't exactly be able to do them all now, will we?"

That's actually quite clever, unfortunately I decided to voice my opinion "Oh, huh, good idea!"

They all looked at my like I was psycho again. Then we started to play.

Sabrina looked at Daphne; "truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…" she paused; "dress up as a tank for a whole school day!" we all started laughing and then thought of something; "oh, do we have any truth potions or anything?"

I laughed "I'm sure mirror has some, want me to go get it?"

"Yes."

I came back in a few minutes with a little bottle of purple liquid and said brightly, "okay folks, we all get a sip so we know everyone is being truthful in their truth questions, 'Brina; your drinking last." This was cause I didn't want her to drink it all, stupid magic addiction.

We all drank our bit and then the game continued.

"Red, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare?"

"I dare you to wear your hair in a beehive hairdo on your first day back at school!" said Daphne happily.

Red groaned. I laughed.

"Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare" of course.

Sabrina grinned evilly at me "grow a curly mustache and a goatee and keep it for one day of school."

I was shocked, she actually had a sense of humour, they all laughed at my misfortune. I decided to get back at her.

"Ok then, what'll it be ugly; truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take an insanity potion in the middle of class one when our teacher is doing a lecture." That would get her good.

She looked shocked, "I'll be going to the principal straight away!" and that was exactly the point.

"Truth or dare, Daph?"

"Truth"

Red smiled and asked cheekily; "have you kissed a guy romantically before?"

Daphne blushed "yes!"

Ha, interesting.

"Who?"

"Just some guy from school, you wouldn't know him."

We all laughed at her discomfort. The game went on for a while more until the last question.

"Truth or dare Sabrina?" that was Red,

"Dare"

She and Daphne cackled madly for about a minute while Sabrina and I looked on worriedly, "should I have said truth?" it made me wonder too.

"To late now sis" that was Daphne, they'd finally stopped laughing.

"I dare," began red purposefully "for you and puck to kiss for at least thirty seconds."

We both looked at them in horror, "will you at least leave the room?" Sabrina asked hopefully. To my great surprise and hers they agreed, "don't forget, you have the truth potions on, we will know if you've been kissing for at least thirty seconds." Then they left and shut the door.

I was a little bit worried, I didn't mind having to kiss her, in fact, I would have kissed her a while ago if it wasn't for the fact that last time I kissed her she slugged me. so we sat there awkwardly for about twenty seconds.

Then she broke the silence "well, I guess we should get it over with?"

I replied in little more than a whisper; "I guess"

She seemed to be having a little trouble initiating the kiss so I decided to do it for her. Just as I leant over to her, she leant over to me and our lips met. Would it sound cliché if I said it was bliss? Well, bad luck, cause it was. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her twist her hands in my hair and pull her self closer to me. I decided to take a risk and lightly ran my tongue over her lips, to my surprise (and delight) she opened her mouth willingly and the kiss became deeper until we both ran out of breath and pulled apart before we fainted.

She untangled her hands from my hair, and, seeming to notice that I didn't want to let go of her, leant against my chest as we both tried to get our breath back. For the first time in, well, forever, I think I actually had no worries in my mind.

I like the rain now.

_What did you think?_

_It's my longest chapter yet I think; 2,236 words!!!_

_That's why it took me ages to write. As well as the fact that I just couldn't get the kiss right! I hope it wasn't too bad, and that all you puckabrina fans are slightly appeased. There will be more to come and it will come even faster if you review._

_(I'm not lying either. When people give me nice reviews it makes me really happy, like, hypo happy and start writing a new chapter straight away)_

_So, you know what to do!_

_Review, review!_

_Ever faithfully_

Pucky_ucky_wucky_bucky

*___*


	15. awkward

_Okay folks, I am really sorry it took so long. I had writers block for this word and have been really busy. Hope you like it, and remember; review please!!!_

15. Awkward.

Sabrina's P.O.V

Walking to school, I was thinking about the previous days events. Puck kissing me felt like a dream. Neither of us had really said much afterwards, it had been kinda weird. Now I wasn't sure if it meant anything to him at all; after all, it was just a dare.

We seemed to be attracting a lot of stares as we walked to school. It may have had something to do with puck having a rather large curly mustache and goatee, Daphne wearing a tank outfit and red having a massive beehive hairdo on. I was the only normal looking one. Unfortunately this misperception could not last.

I decided to get my insanity over in my first class. Puck and mines teacher was in the middle of a particularly boring lecture on marking criteria (he was comparing it to the way people eat soup) when I took the potion.

"And some people eat soup when they bring it up to their mouth, they don't spill much, but they dribble a bit; this would be high. But when you scoop the soup away from yourself and bring it up to your mouth without spilling anything, then that would be outstanding…" that's when I downed the potion.

"Oh no, oh no, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and that was how it started. The whole class turned to stare at me.

I jumped up onto my desk and snapped a salute at the teacher before roaring out; "THIS IS A NATIONAL DISCRACE!" and jumping from desk to desk like a demented monkey. Puck was roaring with laughter. I finally reached a window desk and opened it before sitting on the sill and letting my legs drape daintily over the ledge. Then I started singing Christmas carols in a particularly bad opera voice "siiiiiiiiilent niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, hooooooooooolyyy niiiiiiiiight, aaaaall is caaaaallm, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall is quieeeeeeeeeeeet."

The teacher then came over to me and began yelling at me furiously; "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISSY? THIS IS A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF OUR SCHOOL! I'LL BE SENDING YOU TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT!"

I interrupted him with a flourish as I leapt off the window sill and snapped to attention in front of him "WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO YOUR OFFICER IN SUCH A TONE! THERE ARE SPIES IN OUR MIDST, SOLDIER, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN RAMBLE ON IN THAT MANNER FOR ALL TO HEAR?"

He was positively fuming by this point, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself. Suddenly I dropped on all fours and started 'running', if that's what it can be called, around the room, making barking noises. This was how I was still behaving when he tried to lead me out of the room to the office. I could also feel the potion wearing off. I took control.

I suddenly stood up and walked lightly over to puck with a sweet smile on my face before curtsying and taking his hand. He looked mightily confused with my behavior and shouted out in horror as I started to dance with him. I danced him all the way over to the window, before chucking him out of it and jumping after him. Then I cackled madly, and, grabbing his hand, made a dash for the school fence and vaulted over it. I could hear the teacher yelling at us as we ran off.

Once we reached home I stopped, panting. Puck was looking at me as if I were crazy. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I said innocently.

He grinned, "Wow Grimm, you rule, you got me out of a day of school!" he started doing a crazy war dance around the garden. He really did look quite comical with hid moustache flapping around in the breeze.

I laughed, "Man will I be in for it tomorrow."

He started laughing; while he was distracted I bent down and picked up a glob of mud. When he looked up at me I chucked it right in his face. And promptly burst out laughing. Well, you would have too, the look on his face was priceless. I stopped laughing when he scooped up a huge handful of mud. Then I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran until I was puffing with air loss. That's when it hit me. I could feel the mud dripping down my back. With a huge war cry I bent over and scooped up some more mud and painted stripes on my face before pelting him with the leftovers. That's when it turned into a fully fledged mud fight.

20 minutes later I was wining by two hits and puck was chasing me madly around the garden. Fortunately for me he couldn't use his wings incase the mud ripped through them. With a roar he made a huge lunge and caught me round the legs. I tripped and we both fell to the ground, laughing as we smushed mud in each others hair and clothes. We ended up wrestling for the better position to mush mud at each other. He ended up on top. Stupid muscles. I closed my eyes and waited for a gob full of mud. It never came. I peeked up at him incase it was a trick, but just found him staring at me. Like, really staring at me. He began to lower his face towards mine and my eyes fluttered shut again. Then, just before his lips touched mine there was a cough from the porch, then a crack and a curse. We both turned to look for the source of the noise only to see Uncle Jake clutching his rather red cheek and cursing and briar rose glaring daggers at him. I blushed and puck scrambled off me.

Oh god, how awkward.


	16. baby

**Oh Merlin I am so sorry for not updating sooner, you guys have been so great reviewing, it means so much to me (a writer always loves to know what you think). I hope you enjoy this chapter **

16. Baby

Pucks P.O.V

It is so annoying when something like that happens. After scrambling off Sabrina we both kinda looked at each other awkwardly before she muttered something about needing a shower and I flew up to my bedroom.

A few minutes later I could hear Briar yelling at Jake for interrupting us and making us feel embarrassed.

"How dare you Jake! How would you have felt if we were their age and someone had interrupted us about to kiss?"

Wait. She was relating them to us! There is no way that Sabrina is in love with _me_. However much I might want her to be… sigh. It's all so difficult. Oh! There's another slap from briar. Hehehe. He is gonna have one sore cheek tomorrow. Or maybe two. I could hear Jake apologizing though, about time. I wonder when they'll get their own house. Hopefully soon, their arguing is really getting on my nerves.

But soon my stomach was grumbling and I decided it high time to go and eat something. There was no way I could stay in here forever. Without food anyway.

I decided it was time to become sneaky. So I quickly put together a bit of suction gunk and coated my hands and feet in it. perfect. Then I peeked out my door, and when I wwas sure no one was looking, quikly clambered up the wall until I was hanging by ny hands and feet, upside down on the ceiling. Its really quite fun. One limb at a time I lowly moved down the hallway towards the kitchen. Going down the stairs my hand slipped and I nearly fell. Luckily my feet stayed stuck to the ceiling so I was hanging upside down like a bat. Not good. I began to swing backwards and forwards, trying to get my hands to suction onto the ceiling again. I was nearly there when…

"puck? What on earth are you doing?"

Ah. Sabrina.

I finally got my hands on the ceiling again and clambered slowly around until i was facing her. upside down.

"getting some food?" my answer came out ssounding like a question… though i'm not sure how that would work when telling someone a fact.

She looked dubious but shrugged it off. "do you need some help?"

I shook my head, "I'm just trying to stay out of jake and briars view."

She snorts a bit as she lets out a laugh, "you think you're inconspicuous while you hang upsisde down from a ceiling?"

"uh… yeah?"

"why don't you just turn into a fly or something?"

Wow. Why did _I _ not think of that?

"you are so smart!"

She blushed a bit at my compliment. Then I turned into a horsefly.

She flinched a bit at the sight of me. "puck. The point of being a fly, is that you are small and inconspicuous. You on the other hand are massive and wearing aviators. That is just slightly conspicuous for a fly."

Right. That could be a problem. So, I sauntered over to her (if that's possible for a horse fly) and place the aviators on her head before becoming a small fly. Then I zipped off to the kitchen to get my afternoon tea.

Once in the kitchen I morphed back into myself so I could eat properly, even positioned as I was, on the wall next to the fridge. I was just shoving some left over camel hump pastries in my mouth when I heard I weird wwailing sound from outside. So naturslly I followed the sound out to the front door (still on the ceiling mind you) and opened it. the wailing stopped. There was a little bundle of blankets on the doorstep with a small face peeking out of it. looking straight at me.

Cute. And extraordinarily disconcerting.

I did the only thing I could think of and clambered a bit further down the door frame and picked up the baby (are all babies this light?) before climbing back to the ceiling, which Is so much harder when only having two feet and one hand to do so with. And went back to the kitchen. There I sat down in a chair and put the baby on the table. It was still staring at me, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"do you want a pastry?"


	17. snow

17. Snow.

Sabrina's P.O.V

Sometimes I wonder at how puck has managed to get this far in life. Granted, it's not very far, but still, you'd imagine he would have died by now, through some idiocy of his own. But seriously, walking upside down on all fours on the ceiling, oh yeah, _that's _inconspicuous! Then, a horsefly; A horse sized horsefly! With aviators. Though, I must admit, I am quite liking the aviators on me.

I can hear a faint wailing noise from downstairs, I figure it's just puck setting off the alarm that granny put on the fridge to make sure that he couldn't take food out of the fridge more than five times a day. You would be surprised how many times it has gone off. Or, well, maybe you wouldn't.

I'm still standing on the staircase where I told him to turn into a fly, I wonder what would have happened if puck had kissed me in the yard. I could have sworn that he was going to... wasn't he? Perhaps I'm just kidding myself, I mean, he doesn't like _me_. Of course not, I should stop getting my hopes up, it's not good for myself. I'll just end up disappointed. _More_ disappointed.

If only briar and Jake hadn't come home from their honeymoon so early. Wait a sec... Why _were_ they home so early? They were supposed to be gone for a week, not... three days!

I decide I should probably go find them and ask why they're so early home, but then there's that really awkward matter of the fact they saw puck nearly maybe kiss me. Puck! Perfect, I'll go ask him if he knows and if he doesn't... then I'll wait for granny to get home so I can make her ask.

I smile; great plan Sabrina!

I hurry down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see puck... with a baby?

I think I can smell burning rubber. Oh, doesn't matter, it's just my shoes.

Pucks looks up when he hears me skid to a halt in the door way. He seems to be sharing a pastry with the baby. I blink rapidly as I take in the scene.

"Someone pinch me." I murmur quietly.

Within a split second I am letting out a yelp of pain and glaring at Puck who smiles back innocently.

"Why did you pinch me?"

He looks befuddled, "you asked to be pinched... I thought I was doing you a favour..."

I roll my eyes, "you imbecile."

He looks hurt.

I sigh and get straight to the point, "puck, why do you have a baby?"

He looks down at it as if he hasn't seen it before, "it arrived on the doorstep a few minutes ago."

"And it just... appeared there?"

He nods, "I heard this wailing sound and then I went to go see who it was and it was this little guy. I call him Fred."

"Puck, you've had him for about two minutes. And umm..." I peer closely at the baby and peel the blankets off suspiciously, "it's a girl."

Puck looks down in surprise, "wow... I did not see that coming."

I roll my eyes, "come on, lets go check out if there are any tracks or such outside, perhaps the person who left the baby on our doorstep has left some sort of hint as to who they are or where they've gone?"

Puck nods and looks back at the baby, "well, come on Fred! Let's go see where you came from."

I stifle a laugh, "lovely puck, but I think I'll pass."

He looks confused, I sigh, "never mind. Let's go have a look."

He brushes off his confusion and picks up Fred, carrying her to the door. I'm personally surprised he hasn't dropped her yet.

She's a very cute baby. She has big blue eyes and a mop of sandy hair on her head. She's a chubby little thing, I can tell you that. But then, I suppose most babies are chubby.

We reach the door and puck passes her to me so he can open it. He peeks outside through the small opening he's made.

"Puck, I highly doubt we are going to be attacked as soon as we walk out our door. We should have at least ten seconds to prepare."

He turns around, ignoring me completely, and takes Fred away.

"So Fred, are you ready to see snow for the first time?" he puts on a doting voice when he speaks to the baby and I can't help but smile. If only he was nice all the time.

Then I register what he just said, "Puck, it can't be snowing, it never snows at this time of year!"

He opens the door fully.

I blush.

Why do people have to be named after the weather?

_Yes, yes, I know it's been forever, but I hope this chappie was okay! if you liked it, you know what to do!_

_Ever faithfully (if slightly delayed),_

_Pucky_ucky_wucky_bucky_


	18. sing

18. Sing

**YES, I suck, YES, I'm a horrible person, and YES, THIS IS AN UPDATE! PARTY DOWN NOW! Enjoy, it's my longest chappie I think. Oh, and YES, I'm sorry. **

Pucks P.O.V

Snow lets out a little giggle when she sees Fred in my arms. And, hey, how was I supposed to know it was a girl? She reaches out and tickles her under the chin. Fred gives a little gurgle and grabs onto Snows finger tightly, Snow just laughs.

"Well puck, I never would have expected you to be the one with a baby!"

I look at her suspiciously, "yeah, well, it's not my fault everyone else in this house is deaf."

Snow blinks in confusion, not seeing the link between me, the baby and everyone being deaf.

"He found it on the door step," puts in Sabrina helpfully.

Snows smiles, her confusion disappearing.

"Well then, what are you going to do with it?"

I frown down at Fred, "well... I suppose we could give her to the orphanage."I say dubiously.

"NO!"

I turn to look at Sabrina in shock. She is standing there looking furious; her hair looks like it's crackling with energy and her hands are balled into fists.

"You can't give her into an orphanage!"

That's when It clicks in my head, "that's right, you were in an orphanage, weren't you! Well then, we better not, we wouldn't want her to turn out like you, now, would we?"

Her scowl deepens, her expression definitely not matching her calm tone "are you implying something there _Puck_?"

"Now I'm not sure what exactly you mean by imply, but I'm pretty sure what I said was pretty self explanatory."

CRACK! Wow. Oh okay then. No need to warn me or anything before you slap me.

Wait a second, the baby saw that! "YOU'RE DAMAGING THE BABIES INNOCENCE!"

Her eye seems to be involved in some sort of spasmodic ritual at the moment. Twitch... twitch... twitch. Awkward silence. Twitch.

"ME? THE BABY WAS DAMAGED AS SOON AS IT LOOKED AT YOUR FACE YOU REVOLTING PIECE OF SLIME!"

"WOW, Wow, wow. Back the hell up there! Did you just say _revolting? Slime_? WELL I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MISS PRISSY PANTS THAT SLIME IS AN INCREDIBLY USEFUL SUBSTANCE IN A VARIETY OF SITUATIONS AND IS BY NO MEANS REVOLTING!"

Snow coughs. Woops, forgot about her... such a long stretch of silence.

Fred makes a funny noise. Kind of like a gurgle. Oh god. "TAKE IT SABRINA! TAKE IT!"

Sabrina is looking a little confused as I shove Fred into her arms. But I don't have time to watch her deal, I commando roll past her and go into a low sprit to reach lounge room down the hall. I flatten myself against the wall. Phew.

"uhh, puck? You right there?"

I peek back into the hallway. In a completely tough, manly kind of way. Of course. Fred is sitting in Sabrina's arms, still gurgling.

"It's gonna puke!" obviously.

"What the hell are you on about puck?"

"Puking. The action of up chucking everything you've eating that you haven't pooped out yet. And I can say that I do not want to see that pastry in baby mush on the floor. Such a waste."

She doesn't look impressed. I'm pretty sure that's what puking is... isn't it?

"The baby is laughing puck. She's laughing. Not PUKING!"

I watch suspiciously as Sabrina turns her back on me. I can see the kids face over her shoulder. I can hear the gurgles. She bounces it up and down. Its head wobbles. The gurgle grows. Louder, louder, louder. I swear it sounds like the old car. Then suddenly there is a whole lot of pastry down Sabrina's back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh the sweet sound of Brina's horror. The symphony of her hearts discontent. The harmony of her disgust and displeasure. The ... oh alright I'll stop. But only in mourning for that wonderful pastry.

I watch snow take Fred from the increasingly terrorized Sabrina. As soon as she is free of the baby she sprints past me and up the stairs. The small wafts away with her. Quite pungent. I'll have to remember to collect it next time. Could come in handy as a new flavoured water balloon...

I make sure the baby's finished before moving from my hiding, uh, I mean, opportune position claimed due to intense brain power and absolutely no girliness or freaking-outness on my part, and stroll down the hallway to snow. I notice a wailing noise coming from Fred. Again.

I gingerly take the baby from snow and look at it. It smells real funky. And look, there's some vomit on its blanket. I should really take that up to my room and store it in my balloon making factory. Good idea puck! I turn and start strolling down the hallway.

"puck!"

Oh, woops, snow.

"yeeess?"

"I hope you are taking that baby to give it a bath."

I shudder. "bath?"

"yes puck. A bath."

I feel like there should be some horror filled music at the moment.

"like, a bath bath? I can't just go for a swim in the river with her?"

"PUCK!"

"alright, alright, bath. Yes. Immediately." shudder.

What is it about women? Why are they so god dammed scary sometimes?

I begin to walk, as slowly as possible toward the dreaded room of tiles, the poisonous fumes of scented soaps and the torturous warm flowing water. In other words the bathroom.

I open the door. Sqquueeeeaaaak.

I tremble as I psych myself up to go inside. I raise my right foot. I'm shaking. I can feel myself shuddering with revulsion as I look upon the hideously clean room. My eye twitches. My foot hits the tiles.

...

Well, that wasn't too bad.

Gingerly I close the door and walk over to the bath tub. I fill it, just a tiny bit. Just ten centimetres full. And no way am I using any soaps. Nooooo. No way in hell! i test the water. Warm. Shudder.

I slowly unwrap Fred. And gently place her in the water. I watch warily for any foul mutations that might occur. No? Well alright then. But I'm gonna keep watching.

She seems to like the water though. She's splashing. Splashing is good. Splashing other people is particularly good. Splashing Sabrina is amazing. The way her face scrunches with anger and she seems to spark, kind of amazing, her cheeks get all pink and she looks all cute. Not to mention the whole wet clingy clothes look... the baby just looked at me weird. Geez I hope it can't read minds.

"Can you read minds?"

It laughs. I don't know if that counts as a yes or a no. I'm gonna hope that it's a no cause otherwise I just dented the poor child's innocence!

Fred is splashing some more. It really does look like fun.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR BABY! Oh, so you're laughing now are you? I'll show you laughing!"

She splashed me! what cheek!

I lean over the bathtub and go to flick some water at her when suddenly the bath mat under my feet slips.

"Arrrgghhh!"

Splash.

"Ouch" damn, my head hurts.

Oh geez. Oh no. In the name of all things bad and unholy! I'M IN A BATH!

I scratch at my arms. Am I going to break out in a rash? What if I'm allergic to it? I've heard that can happen if you aren't introduced to them early on in life? WHAT IF IT POISONS ME AND I DIE!

I quickly right myself from the position on my back and sit in the shallow water. Staring at the baby. It giggles at me. Again. How humiliating. A baby is laughing at my misfortunes.

"so... what now?"

It doesn't answer. I guess it's up to me then. I dunno, what do people usually do in baths. I think about the shows I've watched. I've heard that people sing in showers. So the same should apply to baths yes?

Well then. What bath songs exist?

Sabrina's P.O.V

I change clothes and thank someone in high places that no vomit got in my hair. Bloody baby. Bloody puck. How the hell did he know it was gonna puke?

Whatever, I'm gonna go find some food before grandma serves up some deepfried moth wings or something for dinner.

With a huff I open my door and stomp into the hallway. Beware the wrath of Sabrina Grimm when she's in a bad mood.

Something makes me pause. Someone is singing. Someone... male is singing. Sounds pretty good actually. But who the hell sings in our house. Not jake, not puck and definitely not canis! I listen closer, it's coming from the bathroom. I toward it, distracted from the task of food, and try to discern whos singing. Then I hear the lyrics.

"_the water is fine, fine, fine,_

_The soap is mine, mine, mine,"_

Umm, okay. really? I listened to that when I was tiny. Seriously, the wiggles?

"_Time to scrub and shine,_

_It's my bath time."_

Wait a sec, Giggling? The baby. Someone's giving the baby a bath. That must be it.

"_Like a baby whale,_

_It's my bath time!"_

I pause at the door. I reeeaallly want to know who the hell is singing the wiggles. I can laugh at him. It'd make my day a heap better.

"_LA LA LA LOVELY BUBBLES!_

_LA LA LA LOVELY BUBBLES FOR ME!"_

I throw open the door and stare.

"PUCK?"

**Oh, and YES, review :P**


	19. pumpkin

Pumpkin

Pucks P.O.V

I stare contemplatively at Fred. The only bath song I know is one that I found on Daphne's IPod some time in the near past. I scrunch up my nose, trying to figure out how it went. Something about bath time, bubbles and whales, as I seem to recall.

I start humming, trying to figure out the tune.

"AHA!"

Fred looks expectantly at me. I sigh, well, here goes.

"The water is fine, fine, fine," – well, a little warm for my liking… and clean…

"The soap is mine, mine, mine" – lies.

"Gonna scrub and shine" WHAT? No I most definitely am not!

"It's my bath time" … well, yes I suppo- NO! FREDS BATHTIME. NOT PUCKS. PUCK DOES NOT DO BATHS. EVER. But, you know this song is kinda catchy.

"LA, LA, LA LOVELY BUBBLES!" this is actually very fun!

"LA, LA, LA LOVELY BUBBLES FOR ME!"

I'm really starting to get into it and Fred is too, if the splashing and giggling is anything to go by, when suddenly.

"PUCK!"

My amazingly talented singing cuts off. I know that voice. In trepidation I turn slowly toward the door. What I see there makes me cringe with horror.

"UGLY!"

Fred gurgles.

I stand up, outraged.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY BONDING TIME WITH FRED!"

She – sorry – _it_ scrunches up its face. I stop expressing my righteous annoyance at her. She's going red. She doesn't seem to be breathing. Is she petrified? I glance around to see if a basilisk has snuck up through the plumbing (just another justified reason for distrusting bathrooms – you never know what could sneak up the plumbing). As I look away I hear a strange gurgling sound from her direction and look back, ducking, in case of projectile vomit. Then she bursts out laughing.

I frown, glancing around, what on earth is she laughing about?

Sabrina's P.O.V

Puck. PUCK! For the love of normal food – this is too good!

I can't even concentrate on his yelling, I'm just struggling not to laugh. I'm vaguely aware of him stopping his rant. A strange sound escapes my throat. Then I collapse into a fit of laughter.

I keep howling. Not only in a bath – but singing the wiggles too!

Suddenly I am doused in lukewarm water.

I stop laughing and blink at puck and Fred, both sitting innocently in the bathtub. I narrow my eyes.

They both look back at me innocently.

I narrow my eyes even further… before opening them to their previous state of narrowed because I can't really see properly.

"What was that for!" … I'd yell, but I'm still holding back giggles.

Puck shrugs and looks at the baby questioningly. The baby looks back at him innocently and shrugs in return. Wait – the baby shrugged?

"Did the baby just shrug?"

Puck just stares at me derisively – "baby's can't shrug, ugly."

Standing up he scoops Fred up and steps out of the bath, not bothering with a towel before brushing past me.

I hear him muttering to her as he heads down the stairs to the kitchen.

"now freddy-girl, we are going to go make evil pumpkin faces!"

I snort "you're too late you disgusting slime-ball, I turned those pumpkins into pasties before you had a chance to ruin them!" I cackle evily.

He stares at me, eyes wide. I wait for the screech of horror as he realizes his plan is foiled.

"YUM! PUMPKIN PASTIES!"

I stare blankly at the now empty hallway as puck stampeding down the stairs becomes faint. I hear the slam of a fridge door. Then a cacophony of delighted gurgles.

Only I can't tell which is puck…

**I know, I know – I haven't updated for yonks. And this is super short. But honestly I had noooooo clue what to do about pumpkins. So this little filler is what you got. Still, hopefully I'll update again soon – though I want to get an update on all my other stories too. I'm just starting year eleven though – and my schedule is PACKED – so who knows what will happen. Please review though, it makes me eager to update. :D**


	20. sleep

20. sleep

pucks P.O.V

Pumpkin pasties are great. Great, great, great; even when they are suspiciously… normal looking. But then, it was Sabrina who made them, so I suppose it would be slightly more suspicious if the pastry were, say, a lovely purple hue. Oh well, baby likes pasties, I like pasties, Sabrina is nowhere in sight. Ahh, the world is a happy, happy place. Not that it wouldn't be nice _with_ Sabrina in sight, it would be wonderfu-tolerable. Tolerable. Not even tolerable, I can't stand her, she is not attractive whatsoever and holds no sway over my emotions at all . Ahem. What I was pointing out was that she would probably right now be in the process of ridiculing me for using my abnormally wonderful and effective skills in the handling and understanding of children. She's just jealous she can't sing as well as I can. Jealous I tell you. Jealous…

Oh dear. The baby has stopped happy gurgling. Stopped gurgling at all in fact. Scrunching up its face now… I wonder if it's related at all to a mole rat… it's opening its mouth now –argh!

""

oh dear. It's wailing, crying, SCREAMING! What do I do? What does she need? A list, compile a list so I know what I've left out… that's what people do don't they? When they're trying to remember things? Or is it when they're going shopping. Oh well worth a try.

What fred needs as a baby – cleanliness –tick!

Food – tick!

Awesomeness in the form of a mischievous amazing fairy guardian – ticked off the level!

…

…

ummm – what is it babies like again?

MILK! Though I heard cow milk is bad for them at this age.

Milk from their mother then. but fred is motherless.

I think about it for a moment. Mothers are female, so there must be a reason for men not giving babies milk. It must be made only by females! I consider my plight. Well, this whole baby thing may have created a little argument between myself and brina… but I'm sure she wouldn't say no to helping fred and I out a little…

"SABRINA!"

no reply… odd. Perhaps she simply couldn't hear me over fred's wailing.

I try it a little louder – "SABRINNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT PUCK! I'M BUSY!"

she comes storming down the stairs in a glowing ball of fury. Well… not so much a glowing ball as a… glowing Sabrina. Odd. I blink.

"Fred is suffering." I announce to her, incase she is unable to determine this from the babies screaming.

She sniffs "I knew you wouldn't be able to look after a child properly. What have you done to her!"

Outrage! On my facial features! Me! Harm the baby? I think not.

"I have already discovered the source of her discomfort, and I am afraid, as I am of the male species I am unable to cater for her needs. You, however are female, and so, I have deduced, must have the ability to give the baby the milk that it craves."

I smile winningly at her.

Her face freezes, then turns an interesting shade of grey, before morphing into a pink and then a more purple hue, before she burst out laughing.

The insult!

Sabrinas P.O.V

I laugh, honestly, I can't help it. I mean, it just makes it worse that he is being completely serious. Someone help me, I think I'm going to suffocate. Me? Breastfeed? Is he crazy! No, no, he is looking very insulted… he actually doesn't understand any basic human concepts does he? I sober up, chuckling slightly.

"puck, I'm afraid – giggle – that i'll be of no use to you in this endeavor of yours – giggle"

he actually looks completely non-plussed. Confused. Sad?

I sigh and try to explain.

"puck, your almost there, only women can feed babies the milk they need. But also only specific women, those who have given birth for one, and whose, uh," I stutter as I think of the best way to phrase it for him, so his poor little innocent mind isn't scarred for life… oh screw it. "basically puck, this milk you so desperately want me to hand over comes from women who are lactating and it come from their boobs." I gesture for him to get the picture.

His eyes widen comically. He looks between me and the baby. Blinks rapidly.

I sigh and take pity on him.

"Did you ever think that perhaps Fred jut needs some sleep?"

Eyes still abnormally large he nods frantically and picks up Fred.

"yep, sleep, sleep is exactly what is needed in this situation, sleepy time Fred com along now" he keeps muttering as he pelts up the stairs, "no milk, just sleep… much nicer… safer…"

**A/N: sorry for the long time no see. But I've been off colour with my writing and no one had really bothered to review. So, this one is dedicated to creamychocpudding786 for bothering to review and arithmetic13 for reviewing and prompting me to get off my lazy arse and write up another chapter. Probably not my best, but then, at least it's something, right?**


End file.
